Naruto Go Boom
by IzoCypress
Summary: Naruto has Deidara's powers. What will he do with the ability to blow things up with a simple flick of a wrist. And how strong will he be when he gets training from the Sandaime to control his unique bloodline. AU. M for language and gore. Maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little idea I had. Its a story with Naruto having Deidara's powers. He will be a little psychotic and a lot stronger, with a cigar addiction. This is only the Prelude so its hella short so don't bitch. And i'm thinking about giving him a summon but I don't know which summon give me your suggestions and I'll start a poll. Same with pairings, I'm thinking another container or maybe a fem Deidara.**

**Chapter 0.1- Prelude.**

**(Soon After Kyubi Sealing.)**

"**How interesting." **The Kyubi thought as 'she' inspected her containers genetics. For the most part the boy was normal except for his strong heritage but after some digging she was able to find something that she truly wasn't expecting. The man who Iwa hated with every fiber of their being was also a carrier of their most prized blood line. Explosion Release, a bloodline that made the users chakra explosive.

The only problem with this bloodline was the that the user had to implant their chakra into a object which could become challenging in some situations. But she didn't have to worry about that because her little brother and his container created a kinjutsu that placed hands on the users palms that could eat clay, infuse it with chakra, and create sculptures at the same time. All she needed to do is send some of her chakra into the boys system and focus her chakra over his palms. If she did everything right then her container would have the mouths and he would be able to use his bloodline to the fullest of his ability.

"**Happy birthday Kit." **She thought to herself before her blood red chakra began to leak out of her cage and surround the boys chakra network. She found that the seal gave some resistance but it was still weak so she had a little more freedom then she would in the next few years so she decided to add a few extra things to her container to give him a little something special that would make sure he didn't blow himself up on accident.

**(Real world. Hokage's Office.)**

"Is the seal malfunctioning?" The Sandaime asked his perverted student as they looked down at the white crib that held the son of the Yondaime and container of the Kyubi. The blond haired boy was currently sleeping peacefully but a malicious blood red chakra was covering the boy. Jiraiya inspected the seal as close as he could without touching the chakra that would burn him.

"The seal if fine but the Kyubi must be trying to break out by overloading the seal with its chakra." Jiraiya concluded as he stroked his chin in deep thought.

"Will that work?" The Sandaime asked as he lit his pipe that was packed with his special cherry flavored tobacco.

"No. It will merely expel the chakra before it can affect Naruto-kun." Jiraiya said as he stretched and looked towards the door with a depressed look in his eyes. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible. To many memories of Kushina-chan and Minato-kun, he needed a break from it all. He knew that he should probable stay and watch over Naruto but Hiruzen-sensie would be able to protect him until he could pick himself up and come back to train the container.

"You can go." The Sandaime said bringing Jiraiya out of his mental struggle. "I have everything under control here." He said in order to reassure his wayward student.

Jiraiya nodded once before placing his hand on his sensie's shoulder. With a silent goodbye and one last look at Naruto-kun he left the room with out a second thought. It would be almost thirteen years before the Toad-Sannin would show up in Konoha again. And by that time he will no longer be Naruto's Godfather or at least not in the containers eyes.

As Jiraiya left Hiruzen watched as the Kyubi's chakra left the blond container. The Sandaime couldn't help but let the a gasp escape his lips when he saw the pair of lips on the containers palms.

"What have you done Kyubi?" Hiruzen asked himself as he ran hand over the small lips only to flinch back as the mouth's tongue escaped its lips and licked his hand. **_"Something great." _**A voice called from the back of his mind that sent a large shiver down his spine making the seasoned Hokage drop his pipe to the floor.

"Hokage-sama." A nameless Chunin called as he entered the office. "The council requests your presence." The man bowed before he ran out of the room to help repair Konoha.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I will protect you." Hiruzen said as he picked up the small container from his little white crib before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**(Hokage's Office. Five Years Later.)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk with his lit pipe resting in between his lips as he stared at the blond haired blue eyed five year old who was currently eying the smoke that traveled from his lips with a hint of lust and enticement. The old man couldn't help but notice the boys new clothes that he had gotten for his birthday today. He wore tan shorts with dirt brown ninja sandals. He had on a Grey short sleeved shirt on that had a gold from on the back. His hands were covered by tan no fingered gloves that had brown strips running down each finger.

"Naruto-kun please focus." The Sandaime ordered in a kind voice as he snapped his fingers to get the boys attention away from his smoke.

"What?" Naruto asked as his eyes focused on the old wrinkling man.

"Have you found any more uses for your palms?" The Sandaime asked as he pulled out a piece of paper that he had been using since Naruto was old enough to talk. He had been using it to record details about Naruto's extra palms. So far they had found that he couldn't eat with them but he could taste with them. His extra mouths could produce saliva. But other than that they had yet to figure anything else out.

"I can make things smoke." Naruto said with an excited smile as he took off his gloves before grabbing a plank piece of paper from the desk and allowing his right mouth to eat the paper. A brief look of disgust crossed the boys face as he registered the taste of the paper. After he got over the taste he grabbed his now clenched right fist with his left hand and closed his eyes in concentration. The Sandaime watched the boy sit like this for a full minute before the boys eyes opened and he opened his fist. The mouth opened and spat out the piece of paper that was chewed up and covered in spit.

Before Hiruzen could ask if the blond made a mistake he placed his hands into a tiger seal causing the piece of paper to begin to smoke before it lit on fire surprising both men. "Well that's new." Naruto commented as he reached out and covered the flame with his hand effectively killing the flame. Naruto smiled as he pulled his hand back and wiped off the sot that covered his uninjured palm. That was another thing the two had found out over the years. Naruto could be covered in gas and lit on fire and walk away from it without a single scratch.

"What did you just do Naruto-kun?" The Sandaime asked as a feeling of deju-vu filled the old man. He had seen something like this before but he couldn't place it.

"I was near one of the training grounds when I saw a man with red eyes do this cool hand sign before he shot a ball of flames out of his mouth. I tried to copy him but nothing would happen so after an hour or so I decided to give up. But before I left the training grounds I got this odd feeling that I should let my mouths eat something and apply some of this energy stuff into it. So I cut a piece of my shirt off and allowed my mouth to chew on it as I added some energy to it. After that I pulled it out and did the hand sign but it only smoked a little bit." Naruto explained excitedly before he began to watch the smoke come out of the old mans pipe once more.

Hiruzen had to restrain himself from punching himself in the face for not putting two and two together. He had fought a few men and women in previous wars that had also had mouths on their palms. Each of them was from Iwa and each of them was bat shit crazy when it came to the explosions they made by chewing on clay they carried around with them. He had almost lost an arm to one of them when he had created a bomb that looked like a rock at the beginning of their fight. He had completely forgotten about the rock until the end of the fight when the man had detonated the bomb while he was standing only a few feet away. The only reason he still had his arm was because his sensie the Nidaime had saved his ass with a wall of water.

"Naruto-kun focus." The Sandaime said getting the boys attention. "How would you like to go buy some clay?" The old man asked as the small blond's face lit up into a huge smile for a reason unknown to the blond.

**(Five Years Later. Konoha Construction Site.)**

"I can't believe that you are making me do this you lazy old fool." Naruto grumbled as his shoved his right hand into one of the pouches that was strapped to his shorts that was filled with a high quality clay.

"Just be glad that I am taking you out to get ramen after this." Hiruzen said as he smiled at the annoyed boy. "I could of just ordered you to do it and given you no pay." He suggested as the boy let out a deep growl that shouldn't have been possible for a boy his age. The blond hadn't changed much in the last five years. He had gotten rid of his shirt and now only wore a brown hoodie with the sleeved rolled up to a little past his elbows. His hair had also grown long enough to be put into a ponytail that reached just below his shoulder blades.

"Yeah, yeah just make sure no one is near us." The boy said as he pulled his hand out and focused on the mouth that was currently chewing some clay. The Sandaime nodded as he looked around the area they were standing in. It was an old building that was declared to dangerous to live in so they were going to destroy it. The employer wanted the building to be destroyed as quickly as possible so he had went to the aged Hokage to hire a Shinobi that could use a jutsu to destroy the building. After the man had left, Hiruzen had called Naruto in to complete this mission with the payment of all he could eat ramen. The Sandaime had seen this as a great opportunity to see Naruto's skills and spend some time with the boy.

"Its done." The boy called as he moved his palm towards the old man so he could see his creation. The Sandaime couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at a mini version of him self with a pipe in his mouth. The mini Hokage bowed before jumping off of the boys hand and running towards the building. "Now its time to back the hell up." Naruto said before he jumped over the chain link fence the construction workers had placed up and ran to the closest building that was a good fifty yards away. Hiruzen easily caught up to the boy but he soon became worried when he noticed the devious grin on the boys face.

"Just how much chakra did you use Naruto-kun?" The Sandaime asked as he looked around to make sure there were no civilians around that could get caught in the explosion.

"Enough." The boy answered cryptically as he pulled out a peach flavored cigar from the inside of his hoodie. The old man sweat dropped at his cryptic answer and to the fact that a ten year old boy was already smoking. Hiruzen had tried to make him stop when he started smoking on his tenth birthday but no matter what he said the boy just wouldn't listen. And he couldn't just take them away from the boy because Naruto would make it his lives goal to destroy every pipe the old Hokage had, and the Sandaime had no doubts that the boy could pull it off.

Naruto smiled as he pulled out a pocket lighter and lit the peach flavored cigar. He took a long drag of the peachy smoke before exhaling with a sigh. "Fire in the hole." He said before jumping to the ground just as the bomb went off effectively disintegrating the house and sending a Shockwave about a mile in diameter that broke every window and sent any person caught in the Shockwave on their asses, and that included the unsuspecting Hokage who wasn't prepared because he didn't know that Naruto no longer needed hand seals to activate his explosions.

Naruto chuckled as he looked up at the blast zone where only a large crater about thirty yards in diameter was left. "Damn I'm good." He said to himself causing the Hokage to sweat drop for the second time in less then five minutes.

**Fin.**

**And thats the end of the prelude. I kind a like this story but its to early to tell if it will be any good. Review if you have any questions or suggestions and go to my profile and send me a message if you have any interesting challenges.**

**-Shadow of a Pen.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Hokage's office was, for lack of a better word, tense. Four men stood at attention in front of their leader, all but one of them with a look of complete seriousness. The oldest of them stood with his back hunched over tiredly, his face covered in scars and his black hair pulled back like a pineapple's leaf. He wore the Konoha's Chunin/Jonin outfit with a leather torn up no sleeve jacket over it. His eyes held a sense of laziness but if you looked closely enough you could find what looked like great knowledge and understanding of what was happening all around him. Shikaku Nara was his name, Jonin Commander, and leading Strategical mind in all of Konoha only rivaled by the Sandaime himself and his apprentice.

Next to Shikaku stood a man with gravity defying silver hair, a mask covering his mouth, his Hitai-ate covering his left eye. He wore the standard Konoha uniform the only difference being the metal plated gloves that he had kept after his years of service in the ANBU focus as captain. Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat nin, and resident pervert of Konoha while Jiriaya of the Sannin was gone, his favorite book was placed securely in his pouch, not willing to split his focus on the book he had memorized, especially during a meeting of such importance.

The man next to him, and the biggest of them all, stood with a black trench coat over his body, a scowl on his face, and a bandana Hitai-ate covering the many scars over his head that he had gained for the better of his village, a village he would do anything for, his name was Ibiki leader of the ANBU T&I forces. Although for once in his many years of service for Konoha he was questioning his Hokage about why he was at a meeting of this importance when he could do nothing to help them, unless of course they had acquired someone to torture for information about the upcoming meeting but he had heard of no new victims being captured in over a week.

Next to Ibiki stood the shortest, youngest, and most unique of all of them. Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyubi, holder of the Explosion Release Bloodline, cigar addict, and by far the most dangerous person to ever grace Konoha. He stood with a full blown blood thirsty grin on his face as he listened to the details of the situation, a situation that he had already picked apart and figured out what his job was going to be, a threat. His blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail ending just at the top of his shoulder blades, blue eyes with a spark of insanity always present, three whisker marks on each cheek giving him a feral appearance and giving a warning to all that would listen, a warning that told everyone that he was dangerous, a killer. He wore forest cameo combat pants with the cuffs of the pants covering his boots, a simple white v-neck shirt covered his chest but if seen at the right light it seemed to hold a shine to it. His hands were no longer covered by gloves like they used to be as a child, no longer fearing what the people of Konoha would think of the mouths that were in his palms, the tongues reaching out and licking the air every once and a while. The smell of smoke constantly followed the thirteen year old boy, a peach cigar gripped between his teeth waiting to be lit and smoked.

"A meeting between Kage's." The Sandaime said again catching his shinobi's attention. "It has never been done before and it will most likely never happen again for the simple fact that unless the Kage's can all find a common ground they will simply fight with each other and try to out power the others, something that can not be done. I have called this meeting with the other Kage's to talk about the threat of Akatsuki, a group that has to much power and must be put down before they can cause to much damage. In order to appease all the parties I have decided to hold the meeting at Kiri since they don't hold the power to actually take on all the Kage's and the Mizukage herself can not leave her village while it is still in the middle of repairing after the civil war that had ended only a year ago." He stopped and looked directly at Kakashi, Shikaku, and Naruto. "We agreed on only allowing up to three guards to accompany us on the trip but during the meetings the guards must relent all of their weapons, for what ever that is worth. So I have decided to make my guard consist of Kakashi for his obvious reputation and fighting ability, Shikaku for his intelligence, and finally Naruto." He finished with a heavy sigh that showed how tired he was from trying to set this all up over the past three weeks.

"Why are you taking a brat that hasn't even past the Genin exam to protect you from other Jonin and Kage's." Kakashi asked as he looked over to Naruto with a eye-smile that showed he was only kidding...for the most part. He along with Ibiki were really curious as to why the Sandaime had decided to bring a Academy student. Now they both knew that he could probably take on a Chunin or Low Jonin but he would be fighting elite Jonin and possibly a Kage if something went wrong.

"That is simple Kakashi-teme." Naruto said before the Hokage could answer. "I am a deterrent." He answered with and excited grin that spoke of trouble and danger.

The Hokage nodded his head in agreement with the young teen. "When we arrive at the meeting I will inform the other Kage's that Naruto is the Kyubi container and we will...demonstrate his unique bloodline so the other Kage's will think twice before trying something stupid." Ibiki and Kakashi both nodding in understanding, both of them had seen the blond's power and they could only imagine what it would be like to see his at full strength.

"I mean no disrespect Hokage-sama but why am I here?" Ibiki finally asked. The other three men nodded in agreement, none of them being able to find a reason for the T&I leaders presence.

"Oh yes Ibiki-kun I had almost forgotten." The Sandaime said as he presented a piece of paper to the scarred man. The four shinobi quickly read the paper, each of their eyes bulging out in surprise as they read more and more of the paper. "In my absence I have appointed you as Hokage and if for some reason I do not return then you are to become the next Hokage." All eyes turned to him in surprise none of them able to understand why the torture expert had been chosen over so many other applicants that far out powered the man.

"Why?" Ibiki simply asked.

The Hokage chuckled as he looked over his shinobi once more. "I can only think of six people that would be able to take over as Hokage after I have passed. Two of them are gone and have forgotten about their responsibilities to this village. The other three are accompanying me to the meeting." Shikaku's, Kakashi's, and Naruto's eyes all bulged out in surprise, not a single one believing that they were candidates and not a single one actually wanting to take the job. "So that leaves you and although you are not the strongest of shinobi, you are one of the smartest and you know what you must do to protect the will of fire and you will do everything in your power to protect it so for now I give you the power of Hokage until I return in about eleven days." Pushing the paper towards the large man who quickly pulled a pen from his coat and signed it without another word, either form shock or just not having anything to say, no one could tell.

"So we are leaving today?" Naruto asked, already planning what he would need to get before leaving.

"Yes." The Sandaime nodded, standing from his chair. "We are leaving in an hour, pack for war." The three shinobi nodded before turning and walking out of the room, each separating to go pack for the long trip a head. When they were gone Hiruzen turned to the scared man that had yet to say a word. "If I may suggest one thing, believe in every decision you make, never doubt yourself for if you do then the people you command will doubt you to." Ibiki simply nodded in understanding before bowing to the Hokage and walking out to prepare for what was most likely going to be a very hectic week.

Nodding to himself, Hiruzen walked out of his office, going to say goodbye to his loved ones and rest for the long journey to Kiri. He had no doubt that the meeting would go just as planned for the simple fact that Naruto was going and even if he did act crazy, he was one of the strongest Ninja of Konoha. The boy acted like a fool in order to protect the friends of his generation that he was not willing to let go of. Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka were like siblings to the blond and he was not willing to graduate early and leave them behind.

Arriving to his compound he sighed before going in, being greeted to laughing and talking, a sound that he would never grow tired of. This meeting was going to change the world, he just hoped it changed before he met his end.

XxXxXxX

(With Naruto)

Naruto checked his pockets once more, all of them stuffed to the brim with high grade clay that the Sandaime ordered for him from Iwa. Nodding to himself he threw on a green sling backpack that held scrolls that had supplies sealed into them, a cylinder object was attached to the one strap that went across his chest. Nodding to himself he quickly jumped out the window of his apartment, not bothering to close it sense Ino or Shika would go by his apartment later to find out why he wasn't in class that day and they would close it before leaving. Jumping from building to building he glanced at his extra mouths as they licked their lips before a voice in his head caught his attention.

"**The Sandaime isn't telling the truth Naruto-kun."** The sexy voice of the Kyubi said from the back of his mind.

"_No he is telling the truth, but he isn't telling us all of the truth." _Naruto answered in his mind. _"Akatsuki are a threat but they could easily be stopped if he simple called all of his best nin in and destroyed them in one quick strike. But he is choosing to open up relations with the other Nations so either he is trying to create an alliance or start a war. I would like to think it is the first but you never know when it comes to the old man." _

"**What do you plan to do?" **She asked, worried for her container.

"_Do what I always do, kill those who threaten the leaf, put fear into those who are not allied with us, and remind our allies why they should never betray us."_ Naruto said just as he landed in front of the main gate where everyone was waiting for him, something that Kakashi wasn't going to let him forget.

"I have a feeling that we are going to be waiting for you a lot this trip Brat." Kakashi said with a hidden smirk. Kakashi and Naruto have had a love hate relationship since they had first met and Naruto had accidentally made his favorite Icha Icha into a bomb that almost killed the one eyed man. To anyone else it would seem like they truly did hate each other but in reality they would kill for the other and risk their life for the other with out a hesitation.

"You should be happy." Naruto said causing the group to look at him confused at his statement. "You will be able to jerk off to your porn while you wait for me Teme." He deadpanned. Not waiting for an answer he took off past the gate and into the woods, knowing that the three older men, each with a sweatdrop on their head, could catch up to him easily enough with little difficulty.

He was right as the three men appeared beside him, Hiruzen taking the middle, Kakashi slightly in front of him to the left, Shikaku to the right of Kakashi, Naruto behind Hiruzen a bored look on his face. They ran as fast as Naruto could, which would cause them to show up to the docks of the Land of Fire in a little less then five hours, the boat taking a good ten itself which would cause them to show up to Kiri tomorrow morning. The group traveled for almost three hours before the Sandaime order them to stop in a small clearing, a large stump in the middle of the clearing with white flowers expanding out from the stump.

"Why have we stopped?" Kakashi asked the Sandaime, they had taken a short rest an hour ago and weren't planning on taking another one until they reached the port village near what used to be Whirlpool Country.

"We are here to meet the Kazekage of Suna." The Sandaime said as he sat down on the stump, pulling his pipe from his robes. Naruto shrugged not really caring why they had to go with the Kazekage, pulling a cigar from his pocket he quickly touched the tip of his cigar causing it to light before doing the same to the Hokage's pipe, who nodded his thanks to the boy. Both man and boy took a long drag of their different tobacco product letting it out with a heavy sigh of relief.

"May I ask why Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked from the side where he stood scanning the field, making plans for all sorts of situations.

"Konoha and Suna are allies so I figured we could go the rest of the trip with them in order to strengthen our bonds." He answered only to be met with blank stares.

"And the real reason?" Naruto asked blowing out a puff of smoke, an eyebrow raised.

The Sandaime chuckled lightly, this was why he thought these three men would be great replacements, they always looked underneath the underneath. "The Kazekage is bringing his brother in law Yashamaru, his Jonin Commander Baki, and finally his thirteen year old daughter Gaara who also happens to be the Shakaku's container." Realization struck the three shinobi as they figured why they were meeting the young Kazekage.

"So you want to show him that you have your own secret weapon, namely me, so he wont think of using his daughter against one of the other Kage's." Naruto took a long drag, releasing as he spoke. "So do you want me to attack him or her?" He asked with excitement at getting to actually do something.

"Tap into the Kyubi's chakra, half a tail, shunshin behind his daughter and show her that you know and you will kill her if she can not control herself." The Sandaime ordered, Naruto nodded giving the older man a one handed salute before cutting the end of his cigar off, placing it in his mouth to chew on it and hold on to it for later and sitting in the grass to prepare for the arrival of the Sand Kage.

"What would you have us do?" Kakashi asked, flicking a small pebble at the blonds forehead, who didn't react showing he was to far gone into his own mind. Shikaku slapped the younger mans head causing him to rub it with a small 'Ouch' escaping his mouth.

The Sandaime smiled at his shinobi's antics, something you would never seen in the ninja of other Countries, but that's what made Konoha so unique and strong...they were different. "Kakashi-kun read your porn in the grass, Shikaku-kun act like you are meditating in the shade while you send a shadow behind the group just encase one of them tries to attack Naruto-kun." They both nodded, going off to preform their tasks, Shikaku sitting down in the shade of the nearest tree, Kakashi sitting down next to Naruto with his book resting on his knee, glad to be able to read once again. "They should be here soon so be prepared." He mumbled knowing that they could all hear him.

Naruto who was now deep in his mind set, sitting in a booth of a small bar across from him sat a women with fiery red hair with matching red irises. Her features were striking in the most beautiful way, her lips full set in a small smile. She wore a black no strapped dress, a slit going up each thigh, her legs were cross under the table with the black high heels she wore rubbing up and down his leg.

"You didn't have to come in her to ask for some of my chakra Naruto-kun." Kyubi said with a smile. "But I appreciate you visiting me anyway." She added with a blush.

"Anytime baby girl." Naruto said with a wink. "To be truthful I didn't come here to ask for chakra, I came to ask for information on the one tail?" He rubbed his forehead, feeling like something had just hit his head. He would have to get Kakashi back for that later.

"Oh yes Shukaku." A grin appeared on Kyubi's face as she thought of her old friend. "Shukaku was a very calm and collected Tailed Beast. She has the ability to control sand which gives her something akin to a perfect defense, which is also why none of the other Tailed Beast ever fought with her except for me and I was only able to beat her because I was faster then her sand and my chakra was so hot that it would turn her sand to glass." She finished with a far away look, most likely remembering her past fight with the Sand Beast.

"So I should be fine." Naruto summed up lazily because he was truthfully her worst nightmare. He could take apart her sand defense with little amount of effort. Yeah, she would be an easy kill if it came down to that.

"You should be, but just encase she gets the upper hold on you try sending an explosive at one of her friends. Shukaku was always very protective of her dear ones so if you threaten one of them she will get distracted with protecting them giving you an opening to end her." Kyubi offered even though it was very unlikely that the girl had enough control to get the upper hand of her container.

Naruto nodded in understanding before he felt someone shake his shoulder in the real world meaning the Kazekage would be there soon. "Thanks for the information Kyubi-chan." Naruto said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before running out the door of the bar, sending him back into the real world.

"Welcome to the world of the living Sleeping Beauty." Kakashi greeted from beside the boy, his book still on his knee. Naruto simple rolled his eyes before flicking the mans arm, a small crack was heard as explosive chakra exploded from Naruto's finger effectively burning Kakashi's arm, who was trying to hide the pain but it did no good as his arm kept tensing..

"Naruto they are twenty yards away." The Sandaime informed the grinning boy. "Don't activate the Kyubi's chakra until they step into the clearing." He ordered, still smocking his pipe in order to appear relaxed and nonthreatening.

"Sure sure." Naruto said with a wave of his hand as he grasped control of the Kyubi's pool of chakra and brought it just below the service of his body so he could pull on in quickly. The group waited, with a calm facade for the Sand Team to appear. It wasn't long before they could hear the footsteps of the group grow closer and closer. Naruto's eyes snapped open as the group walked into the clearing in a similar formation that the Konoha group had been traveling in before. The Kazakage stood in the middle of his group, wearing the Kazekage's robes a veil over his face. In front of him to his right was a man wearing the Suna uniform, a bandana Hitai-ate over his head, and a half veil covering the left side of his face. To the Kazekage's left was a women...no man...yeah definitely a man with a very feminine face. He wore the simple Suna uniform but a medpak was tapped securely to the small of his back, a friendly smile on his face.

His eyes moved to the last person of the small group and the only girl of the group, she was just a few inches shorter then him. Blood red hair fell loosely around her face, each strand ending in a small wave, with a long strand covering her right eye and touching the top of her cheek. She had light green eyes that almost looked teal, with no visible pupil her eyes were like pools that caught his interest instantly. She wore a loose black shirt with long sleeves that went passed her hands, a dark red almost maroon skirt that reached to just above her knees, black leggings covered her legs, with black ninja sandals covering her feet. A sash the same color as her skirt ran diagonally across her chest holding a tan gourd that had a large black kanji for love on it. Her breasts were larger for her age most likely a B borderline C cup, her lips were slim but sensual, small trimmed eyebrows were barely see-able. She was without a doubt the most beautiful women he had ever seen and he had worked with Kurenai before. He wanted to hear her voice as she whispered his name, he wanted to hold her to him and never let go, but most of all he wanted her to be his and only his.

"Hokage-sama it is a pleasure to see you once again." The Kazekage greeted as he scanned the group that was sitting around casually. The Hokage himself sat on the stump in the middle of the clearing smoking a pipe, cherry tobacco from the smell of it. Shikaku Nara the Jonin Commander of Konoha meditated in a the shade of a tree, but he actually looked a sleep at the moment, a small snot bubble growing and shrinking as he snored. Kakashi Hatake the copy cat nin and strongest Jonin of Konoha sat in the grass reading Icha Icha without a care in the world. And finally a blond haired boy with a cigar in his mouth sat crossed leg on the ground next to Kakashi, his piercing blue eyes scanned each and everyone of them before his eyes locked on his youngest daughter with a hungry and dangerous gaze. Before he could say a thing the boy's eyes flashed red and he disappeared in a shunshin of red visible chakra that burned the ground that he had sat on. The feeling of pure malice washed over them from behind causing the three men to turn around only to find the boy standing behind his daughter, a clawed hand clenched to her throat, her gourd to the side of the two teens. The boy looked considerably different, his hair had a red tint to it, his irises were blood red, the cigar gone from his lips, and a thin cloak of blood red chakra covered his entire body. If he could of seen the boys palms he would of seen two mouth with wicked sharp teeth, saliva dripping from their lips.

"**Shukaku." **Naruto's voice was deep, demonic, and if they were all truthful it scared the hell out of all of them, including the Konoha shinobi. **"You will control yourself during this peaceful meeting or I will remind you why I am the King of the Tailed Beasts." **His grip tightened around her neck causing her to grimace in pain and look towards her father for help. Naruto had to struggle with himself to keep a hold of the girl but when a small whimper escaped her lips he almost let go, not wanting to hurt her in any way but not willing to disobey the Hokage's direct order.

Yashamaru and Baki tensed in preparation to free the daughter of their kage but before they could move a long shadow reached out from the shadow of a tree and connected to them, forcing them to sit in a lotus position just like the peaceful Nara that gained a satisfied smirk on his face. The Kazekage himself was about to move to stop any harm that could befall his daughter but as he turned he found himself face to face with a chidori that was uncharacteristicly silent.

"We mean no harm with our advances but I thought it necessary to remind you this is a peaceful meeting and I will not allow your daughters temper or lack of control to ruin what could be the most important meeting since the beginning of the elemental countries." The Sandaime spoke from the tree stump, his posture showing complete relaxation in this tense situation.

"Is that why you wanted us to meet you here?" The Kazekage asked, finally understanding why the elder Hokage had requested them travel together.

"Of course not." The Sandaime called happily. "My real intention was to speak to you about the dessert blossom tobacco you had sent me a few months ago. I have tried, with no success, to find that delicious tobacco once again so I figured I would just ask you if I could have some more?" The Suna group visible sweat dropped at the odd request considering they were all in life threatening position.

"I'll send you a crate of the tobacco as soon as I get back to Suna but only if you get that damn brat off of my daughter." Naruto smiled at the Kazekages request, choosing to add gas to the fire, he pressed his body to the girls back, his crotch pressing just above her but causing the girl to blush fiercely even with her life in danger.

"What makes you think she wants me to let her go?" Naruto asked in his normal voice, which still didn't sit well with the group. "From what I can see, _and smell_" He whispered the last part into her ear causing the blush to deepen and her legs to tighten in a failed attempt to conceal her arousal. "she doesn't want me to let her go...at least not yet." Naruto smiled internally, loving the feeling of her body on his, her heat covering his body sent shivers down his spine. Her magnificent sent of vanilla and blossom was becoming musky and...delicious, he needed to let the Kyubi's chakra go so he could gain more control of his emotions before he did something stupid.

"Naruto." The Sandaime's voice broke through the silence of the group, Naruto's head instantly snapping to his sensie position. "If your done messing with the young girls mind?" Naruto nodded letting Gaara go and stopping the flow of demonic chakra. Gaara swayed on shaky legs, not used to being so hot before, taking a few deep breaths she calmed the fire in the bottom of her stomach. "Shikaku-kun Kakashi-kun you can relax again." The two men nodded, allowing their jutsu to drop before moving to stand lazily next to their Hokage. Naruto followed suit but not before brushing shoulders with Gaara, his hand slightly pinching her ass as he moved past her causing the girl to let a small squeak escape her lips.

"Was that really necessary?" Kakashi whispered to the teen as he joined the Konoha group.

"She is thee most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Naruto whispered back as he knelt in front of the Hokage, facing the Suna group. "With the Kyubi's chakra running threw me I had to fight to not take her right there and it only got worse when she started to become aroused. She is lucky that I have a lot of self control." He let out a long sigh as he finally got control of his body once again, his eyes unconsciously looked out towards Gaara who was looking right back at him, her face scrunched up looking like she was having a internal battle.

"Did the Kyubi's chakra influence you to pinch her ass or was that just you?" Shikaku asked with a smirk, not missing the chance to poke fun at the younger boy.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "That was just me, but can you blame me?" He asked flashing the older man a smile. The two men chuckled loud enough for the Suna team to hear them causing them to wonder what they were talking about. The Sandaime himself just shook his head with a small smile gracing his lips as he watched hit team interact like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Are you three done?" He asked lightly, but with some mirth in his voice.

"Quite." Naruto answered, pulling his cigar from earlier out of his pocket placing it in his teeth not bothering to light it.

"You do know that I have all I need to start a war with Konoha, right?" The Kazekage asked, his honor and pride wounded by the acts of the old Hokage. He had moved himself in front of his daughter almost instantly after Naruto had gone back to the Konoha side, Yashamaru and Baki following his example by going to her sides. Baki giving Gaara her gourd back and Yashamaru checking to make sure the flustered girl was okay, which she was.

"You could." The Sandaime agreed with the man. "But you wont." He finished. Suna had some high grade ninja but they didn't even hold a match to Konoha's elites. The only way Suna would be able to hold up against Konoha would to allow Gaara to unleash her tailed beast in Konoha and that wouldn't work for the simple fact that Naruto was a stronger container and he could destroy her before she could even release the beast.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't march my army right into Konoha?" The Kazekage asked with a deep scowl that was hidden by his veil. He knew he was sprouting bull shit but if there was any chance that he could get some redemption out of this then he was going to try.

The Sandaime chuckled while emptying the ashes from his pipe and placing back into his robe. "You could try but in the end you, your family, your friends, everyone you have ever loved will die because you were foolish and stupid." For the first time since they had arrived the Sandaime finally showed something more then calm, he glared at them with the full force of the God of Shinobi. "We have a chance to create an alliance that will last long after our bones have become dust. My actions today were to make sure that Suna would not cause any problems during the meeting and I will take the same precaution against Kumo who is also bringing a container to the meeting."

"Last I checked you brought your container to so what makes us so bad for bringing ours?" Baki asked suddenly, all eyes turning to him.

"I did not bring Naruto because he is a container. I brought Naruto as a security measure to make sure Kiri didn't get any bright ideas." The Sandaime told him before looking down at Naruto who was starring intently at where Gaara was. "Naruto-kun show them what you can do." Naruto nodded his head as he stood and looked towards the Suna group once again, each of them readying themselves to fight if need be. The blond couldn't help but smile at their reaction to his movements. Moving his hand to the cigar he lit it once again, taking a long drag before blowing it out in small rings of smoke.

"Baki." Naruto called catching the mans attention. "Can I borrow one of your senbon needles in your right pouch?" He asked surprising the man, his hand moving to the pouch that was indeed filled with poised senbons he had gotten from Gaara's puppet addicted brother.

"Kazekage-sama?" Baki asked, looking towards his leader for some sort of help on what he should do. The Sand Kage give him a small nod, wanting to see what the boy had under his sleeve. Baki bowed slightly before taking a senbon and throwing it at the ground in front of the blond teen's feet.

"Thank you kindly." Naruto picked up the senbon, giving it a quick once over finding some kind of poison on the metal of the needle. "I could of used one of my own but I wanted to show you all that I'm not using a seal or any kind of special senbon." He explained before looking towards Kakashi who nodded in understanding, creating a earth clone like he had done a thousand times before the one eyed jonin sent the clone to the other side of the clearing, leaning its back against one of the many trees. Naruto smiled before sending some of his chakra with a small mix of Kyubi chakra into it, a thin coat of red chakra covered the thin needle.

"Fire in the HOLE!" Naruto yelled towards the trees, a precaution to save any wondering travelers lives. Flipping the needle in his hand the teen snapped his wrist towards the clone, the needle moving quicker then it should have and with great accuracy. The clone tensed as the needle made contact with his body, almost instantly the needle exploded outwards, flames exploding from the clones back and reaching almost twenty yards behind it and about ten yards across destroying every tree it touched.

"Interesting." The Kazekage mumbled to himself, his subordinates watching the teen with wide eyes. He couldn't blame them since it was very likely that none of them had ever seen the Iwa Bloodline before, a bloodline that was very destructive and powerful if mastered and this boy had mastered it completely. He chuckled lightly, looking towards the smiling Hokage, Iwa was going to be pissed when they found out that their prized bloodline was in the hands of their greatest enemies and a blond one at that. "You thought of a way to make all of the Kage's to stop and listen to you in the form of a thirteen year old boy with a unique seal and bloodline." He chuckled again, finding this situation nothing less then hilarious.

"The most subtle of attacks are usually the most powerful." The Sandaime quoted from his sensie. "Naruto is young, unassuming, and all around doesn't draw attention at first glance, something that will be the downfall to anyone who underestimates him."

"I'm not that unassuming." Naruto grumbled to himself, loud enough for everyone to hear and smile at. "Am I?" He asked looking towards the silver haired man next to him.

"I wouldn't say unassuming." Kakashi answered causing the boy to grin. "More like useless and no threat at all to an experienced fighter." He finished, the boys grin dropped and sneer escaped his lips. Kakashi laughed jumping back just as the boy's fist crashed into the ground, an explosion destroyed the ground in a five yard diameter where Kakashi was previously standing. "And you have proven my point perfectly." Kakashi called from where he stood, a few yards from Yashamaru who was smiling at their antics.

"Make sure to check your inventory before you piss me off next time Teme." Naruto called as he pulled out a small orange book from the green sling bag on his back. Kakashi audible gasped, his hand flying down to his pouch only to find that his favorite book was indeed gone. His eyes turned back to the blond who was reading the book, or at least acting like he was reading it.

"Give...me...back...my...book." Kakashi ordered, each word emphasized by a menacing step towards the blond.

"And if I don't?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, letting the cigar that was almost gone fall to the ground where he stepped on it.

"I'll kill you." Kakashi threatened, completely serious with his threat.

"Yes well you are going to have to choose." Naruto said as he took a step back. "Me...or the BOOK!" Naruto yelled as he threw the orange book like a kunai towards where he had blown up the tree line earlier, before running in the direction of the port town that they would sail from. Kakashi immediately took off towards the book but stopped as a previous memory of the last time this happened flashed through his mind. He had almost caught the book before it hit a tree and blew up in his face, burning his hands and clothes and throwing him threw a tree. Just like he thought the book connected with an already destroyed tree which immediately blew up on impact destroying the rest of the tree and the book.

A growl escaped Kakashi's lips as he turned to the direction Naruto had ran off to. "NARUUUTOOOOOOO!" Kakashi yelled with blood curdling fury as he ran after the blond, planning to cut off both of his hand so he can never blow up his book again.

The group watched as Kakashi disappeared in to the tree line at full speed, sparks of lightning running along his hands. Each of them finding some amusement from watching the two Konoha nin fight but at the same time worried for the blond boy who was currently running for his life...or so they thought. A small squeak was heard from behind them causing the everyone to turn to Gaara who was covered in smoke for some reason. It soon cleared to show a smiling blond with his arms wrapped around Gaara's waist and his chin resting atop her head, a blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Shikaku what are the chances he will realize it was a clay clone before it goes off?" Naruto questioned the older genius, not from really needing to know, but from wanting to explain what he had down to trick the older man that was to enraged to use his Sharingan.

"He'll back off as soon as he catches up to your clone and it simple smiles." Shikaku explained, having already seen this situation before back in Konoha when Naruto would blow something of Kakashi's up his clothing, food, garden, bed, and other things.

"Then we have a good five minutes to enjoy ourselves." Naruto smiled as he tightened his grip on the girl who was finally gaining her barrings for the first time since she had met the blond. A look of completely fury at being touched and manipulated crossed her face and the sand in her gourd that Naruto had thrown to the side, again, began to move.

"Now Kakashi might not be able to get you for a few more minutes but Gaara wont have that much trouble." Shikaku said with a lazy smirk as he sat down to watch the show that was going to be hilarious. He was right as the cork on Gaara's gourd shot off and sand exploded from the hole going straight for Naruto who was already running in the same direction that his clone and Kakashi had gone off to. Gaara was quick to follow, her sand covering her arms and legs to increase her speed and power so she could keep up with the blond, her gourd lay forgotten at the rest of the Suna team's feet.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" Yashamaru asked with a smile as he listened to the sounds of trees being ripped apart and a large explosion going off in the distance.

"It seems the clone has been detonated." The Sandaime mused as he stood from the stump. "And to answer your question. Yes things like this will happen a lot when Naruto and Kakashi are around each other. And it doesn't help that Naruto has seemed to grown attached to Gaara-chan for some reason."

The Kazekage's fists tightened. "I will not allow that brat to touch my daughter." He said with every intention to follow threw with it.

"Now now Kazekage-dono don't be so hasty." The elder Kage chided. "Maybe there could be something done to... strengthen our alliance even more then it already is." He offered with a smile. "And I have always loved weddings." He added as an afterthought.

"I will not force my daughter to marry anyone, even if it is for the good of my village." Kazekage said, both his guards nodding in agreement.

"I am not asking you to force her to marry, I am simple asking you to...not stop her if she wishes to marry into another village." The Sandaime offered helpfully. "Naruto-kun has a weird ability to draw people towards him, especially if he puts his mind to it." Another loud explosion went off in the tree line, a cloud of smoke rising above the tree tops for all to see. "I think its about time that we begin traveling once more." The Kazekage nodded in agreement while picking up his daughters gourd, the entire group jumping into the tree line to catch up with their comrades and make sure no one is dead. It didn't take them long to find a tide up Naruto on the forest floor with a burnt Kakashi glaring at him and a slightly singed Gaara sitting on his tide up torso with a smirk on her face.

"Naruto-kun you have become slower." Shikaku commented thinking he would make it to the port village before being captured.

"I got away from Gaara-chan but the Teme caught up to me. I was going to blow him to hell but Gaara appeared behind us and I wasn't sure if she could protect herself from the blow so I had to focus on controlling the explosion to not hurt her. Kakashi caught me while I was checking to make sure she was okay." Naruto explained with a glare towards the burnt Kakashi, who kicking him in the rips with a smile. "Just be glad I'm content with where I am or I would take your other eye to Teme." Naruto threatened causing Gaara to blush and stand up which caused Naruto to frown from the lack of contact. He was really going to have to ask Kyubi why he was feeling so attached to the red haired girl.

"Kakashi-kun release the boy so we can move on." The Sandaime Hokage ordered, Kakashi instantly began cutting the rope with a kunai. He smiled as he brought the kunai down to poke the boy just before he cut the last rope. Naruto flinched away from the pain before his skin seemed to glow slightly.

"SHIT!" Kakashi yelled as he tried to jump back but to no avail as the clay clone exploded sending Kakashi into a tree. The Sandaime and Shikaku were able to jump away from the blast while Gaara covered herself and her comrades with a wall of sand, happy that the bomb was weak or her sand would be glass right now. A cough of smoke came from Kakashi, who was almost black from the blast.

"He is getting better at controlling those clones." Shikaku noted absentmindedly as he moved closer to his fallen comrade. Yashamaru came to the mans side, activating the mystic palm technique he began healing all of Kakashi's burnt skin so he wouldn't be in pain for the rest of the trip.

"We should get going, I am sure Naruto-kun is already in the port village." The Sandaime Hokage said as Yashamaru finished healing the silver haired jonin who's hair was slightly shorter. The group nodded as they headed off towards the village to join their blond comrade and catch a boat to Kiri's border.


End file.
